Ruling the School
by laurenscissorhandss
Summary: Jade and Draco are the Slytherin power couple. They always pick on Beck and Tori, the two Gryffindors who are just 'fun to tease'. Life is hard for them both. But on day, a simple look could change everything. OR: Hogwarts Harry Potter/Victorious crossover, BADE (Beck&Jade) and DRADE (Draco&Jade). Rated T.


**A/N: The victorious gang are in Hogwarts! Have fun reading this! Lauren x**

 **Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

It was their sixth year and Draco and Jade stomped through the crunchy snow, stamping their way through it.

"I hate snow!" Jade stamped even harder.

"Why, because it's white?" Teased Draco.

"Yes! And it's cold, little children like it an-"

"All right, all right, chill out West, hey isn't that Vega and Oliver?"

"Sure is, come on."

The couple walked over to the two Gryffindors. As she did, Jade grabbed some cold snow in her hand, winking at Draco and collecting it it her pockets. Beck and Tori didn't notice them coming over.

"Look who it is, how are you Goldilocks?" Draco taunted, leaning closer to Beck's face and smirking when the boy took a step back.

"That's not my name, I-"

"And who's with him, little Miss Perfect. Learn any new words today?" Jade interrupted Beck and instead focused her attention on Tori, who's eyes widened in shock and the actual fact that Jade West was speaking to her, even if she wasn't being nice.

Jade and Draco were known all around. The 'power couple' and the hottest people in the school. First year's adored them, but at the same time were scared by them. They both excelled in classes and always achieved perfect scores and marks. They were both on the Slytherin quidditch team and were by far the best on it. Guys wanted Jade and girls wanted Draco, in fact both genders wanted both. However they were both devoted to each other, seen 'swallowing' each other in the halls and ignoring any teachers who tried to break them up. To say that they didn't care about PDA was like saying bee's don't care about honey. They loved each other, or at least that's what everyone thought.

"Leave her alone, Jade" Beck's voice cut in and she was taken back by the ferocity in his voice.

"Why? Am I scaring your poor, little, helpless girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfri-"

"I'm not his girlfri-"

"Oh, sure, sure. That's what they all say."

"Just leave her alone, Jade."

"Why should I, _Oliver_?"

"Because, _Wes_ t, you're not being very nice."

"God help us." Jade rolled her eyes. "If 'not being nice' becomes a reason not to do things, this world is in danger."

"Oliver, you're not going to win this one, so take your girlfriend and get the fuck away from us." Draco cut in glaring at Beck and wrapping an arm around Jade.

"Draco, I don't need your help. I can do this myself."

"I know babe, you're doing so well.

Jade rolled her eyes.

"Okay so, it was actually you two that came over to me and Tori in the first place."

"So what?" Came Jades bored reply.

"So- You know what, never mind, I'm not wasting my time explaining this to you." Beck hissed, leaning in closer to Jade's face.

She didn't react at all apart from raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

"Oh my, look at that he's not actually a robot!" She fake exclaimed, sarcastically smiling at him.

"Fuck off, West."

"Leave her alone, Oliver, or you will regret the day you were born, do you hear me?" Draco sneered down at Beck, towering over him and drawing his wand out in front of him.

"Leave Beck alone!" Came Tori's voice.

Jade looked down at her.

"I'd forgotten you were there."

Jade smirked.

"Any ways, we'd better be heading off, come on Draco." Jade grabbed Malfoy's hand and skipped away.

Beck was confused. Why would Jade West back down to an argument? He should have known better. And why was she skipping? He should have known better because just as he was about to turn away, he noticed Jade winking at Malfoy and drawing something white out of her pocket.

He realized what it was a moment too late.

The snowball came flying at his face, with |Jade's perfectly good aim, and hit him right there.

Jade doubled over laughing, bringing Draco down with her who was pointing and mocking him too.

"Hey, Oliver, got a little something on your face there!" He yelled, other students noticing and joining in with Jade and Draco laughing, knowing that if they didn't they would be in for a hard time at school.

"Yeah, pretty boy! Might want to touch up on your make up there, not such a good look!" And that was Jade, smirking at him.

Students gathered round, the majority with Malfoy and West, the 'power couple', but a few girls hung around Beck, asking him if he was okay. He just responded with a smile and brushed away the snow from his face.

Beck suddenly became aware of a tugging on his arm and as he looked down he realized it was Tori, who was glaring at Jade.

"That bitch! Come on Beck, let's go and tell her how bad and wrong she is!" Tori exclaimed, waking over to them

Beck held her back just in time.

"I don't think that that is such a good idea, Tori. Let's just go back to the common room, dry off and we can talk to Andre and Hermione, okay? Us four can all meet in the astronomy tower at 11o'clock, okay? See you there, go tell the others."

Tori sighed.

"Fine then. But one day, they're going to get it. On day they will do something way out of line and it will be their turn to be us, and our turn to be them."

"Wow Tori, that's deep!" Beck chuckled, but maybe, just maybe Beck thought. Maybe Tori was right, and one day they would rule the school...

Jade and Draco stood there, watching the pair walk off into the hall.

"Hey babe, meet me in the astronomy tower at 10o'clock tonight, okay? We could have some...fun."

Jade winked and Draco.

"Sure thing, it better be fun though."

Draco pulled Jade in for a kiss, but pulled away before she could have more.

"Oh, it will be. It will be."

 **A/N: Ooh, fun fun fun! Next chapter is going to be awesome! I hope you all like this and please review! Check out my other fanfics too! Lots of love, Lauren x**


End file.
